onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shichibukai
Should I terminate the "former Shichibukai" section? And mayby the "Replacement" section where we can have one simple section? Any thoughts? (Joekido 02:59, 12 March 2007 (UTC)) :Personnely, I would prefer "Dismissed Members" rather then Former... But if one quits on his own accords that would be the wrong word to use. I say leave it alone for now Joekido. It seems fine to me right now. One-Winged Hawk 08:18, 12 March 2007 (UTC) Ok, I'll leave it that way. It's not my wikia anyway. (Joekido 09:16, 12 March 2007 (UTC)) Last edit I have deleted this paragraph: :"How a member is chosen to become a memeber is unknown, although a pirates bounty is apparently not huge factor in the choosing as the bounty range with the memebers is huge, ranging from no bounty at all to the highest yet displayed in the series. Also losing a fight with another pirate is not cause for a memeber to lose there position, both Moria and Crocodile lost to Luffy, yet Moria is allowed to keep is position in order to keep the world balance, Crocodile lost his position do his attempted Coup d'état of Alabasta and threating the balance." It has been already shown how a member is chosen, both during Marejois reunin or recent events about Blackbeard. In Sengoku (or some marine, it was not clear) words "must sacry another pirates". And even, if a pirate must be feared, either the bounty ammount or losing a fight are influences. Ilovefoxes 00:43, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :I think that was text left over from wikipedia days. Sorry for the slow reply... I guess though we're still finding the wikipedia problems even now though. --One-Winged Hawk 09:53, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Revamping the page again Trying to make this page flow better. Opinions? :-/ --One-Winged Hawk 09:53, 25 July 2008 (UTC) New and final Shichibukai member? Or is it too early yet? I think we should list the new and last Shichubukai member I don't think that having one day is all that long considering that it's on the eve of the chapter revealing it. :Resist the temptation me friend. :It should be out within the next 12 hours! ;-) --One-Winged Hawk 05:33, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Fix Boas picture Please fix the Boa Hancock picture in the Shichibukai picture roster at the bottom. It looks terrible and it needs to be fixed right away. :::~Daniel Not all members have crossed the straw hat crew yet Jinbei hasn't and doesn't even know about them. And when did Doflamingo ever meet a crew member from that crew? I don't remember him ever seeing any of them. So Doflamingo and Jinbei haven't yet. That needs to be changed. :::::~Daniel :: That's why I said "or indirectly", they doesn't really meet each other, but their actions does influence Straw Hats (Jimbei leaving his crew and meeting Doflamingo captain under command Bellamy). :::::::~Ilovefoxes ::It doesn't matter, the history bit was meant to be written differenty... IT kinda got written wrong. I've corrected it now but it needs references on it. --One-Winged Hawk 16:17, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Yosaku's Depiction Do we really need to keep that picture of the Shichibukai from when Yosaku introduced them? We've learnt by now that isn't what they look like. I know there isn't a picture showing all seven at once but it just seems pointless. 06:57, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :Its the best + most fitting image we have of them that desrcibes the portrayal of them in the OP world, and besides you said it yourself there isn't another picture of the seven. One-Winged Hawk 09:45, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ::Well,we have an image of FIVE --New Babylon 07:02, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Trivia removasls Okay:removed the "enourmous" stature (Crocodile seems fairly normal,plus Hancock and Mihawk dont exactely cut it.It's not exactely so that people cant see it for themselves anyway) bit and "asuming Doflamingo has" (asumptions-we could do the same for Miss Goldenweek before we got an explanation) ,as well as modified the "devil fruit" number part to be more..... comprehensive. --New Babylon 07:02, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Moria's theme please stop putting his theme is a bat, other than the one attack name nothing else says that his theme could be bat, it just called that to go with the horror theme of thriller bark--Swg66 00:00, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :There are a couple of things that point towards Moria's theme being bat. First of all his Brick Bat technique as mentioned, second his collar is reminiscent of bat wings, his teeth are long and pointed (something wich is uncommon in One Piece) just like Vampire Bats, whereas Gecko teeth are so small you can hardly see them. His overal appearance is a nod towards vampires who are associated with Bats. I have just mentioned a couple of things to strenghten my arguement that his theme is bat. What I'd like to hear is what proves his theme is Gecko. His name isn't really a strong arguement as it could point as easily to "Gekkou" wich as stated in the article means moonlight. --Caraccidential ::The main discussion about Moria's theme is in here. That being said, its not just his name. His Shadow Asgard form looks very reptilian. His neck is more reptilian than mammal. His collar also looks more like a lizard frill than bat wings.Mugiwara Franky 11:15, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Well it's one thing saying it because of his name but we already went over it before. His Shadow Asgard does not look reptilian AT ALL. Even Stevie Wonder could see that. Drunk Samurai 17:38, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Seven deadly sins Boa Hancock = Lust Jimbei = Gluttony Cocodrile = Greed Moria = Sloth Tyrant, Kuma = Wrath Donquixote = Envy Mihawk = Pride --Thenewjericho 00:41, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :Yeah been noted and sho down before. How can Jimbei be greed when aside from his largeness, he has't done much except talk and be punished. One-Winged Hawk 01:17, 15 February 2009 (UTC) It might just be coincidence that some of those fit. There's no other evidence to point to any correlation between Shichibukai and the more western concept of the seven deadly sins, and Donquixote being Envy and Mihawk being pride seem more to be opinion than to be based off of truth. Sephirona 01:42, 15 February 2009 (UTC) No. Just no. Why do idiots always come up with something stupid and try to pass it off as fact? Drunk Samurai Well, to Oone-winged, LOL and Jimbei is kind of overweight, in one piece there's no coincidences, but maybe you're right Sephirona, Donquixote..I can't tell that because is just speculation, but mihawk fit well in pride.--Thenewjericho 06:32, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :Yes, some sins fits pretty well, but it is a Primary source (see here). It was in the Wikipedia entry on Shichibukai but was removed due to this fact. Greetings 08:05, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Jinbei's Shichibukai Status Should we put Jinbei's status as Shichibukai as "former" or something alike? He has now officially forfeited his position, Impel Down guards tried to kill him, and the Marines tried to sink him while he helped three other prisoners to board a ship. Yatanogarasu 17:15, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :I meant that since Jinbei has now refused to fight Whitebeard and forfeited his Shichibukai position, he is now an enemy to the World Government, and as he opposed the Marines, they retaliate. Therefore, should we classify Jinbei as a "former" Shichibukai, as he is no longer their ally? Also, is the message below meant to be a response for my request? Because I can't seem to connect it to my question. Yatanogarasu 23:08, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry about that, I didn't put my question in its own topic properly, but it was fixed. What I think about Jinbei's Shichibukai status is, though he has now openly rebelled against Impel Down and said he would throw away his title, the removal of his title has not ben official yet. When Jinbei and Crocodile were released, Inazuma said only one was a former Shichibukai (Crocodile) and even the Impel Down Guards on Level 4 called Jinbei a Shichibukai instead of a former Shichibukai like they did with Crocodile. That's just what I think, though. NANLIT 14:48, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :His position hasn't yet been officially renounced by a higher authority. A Shichibukai battling against Marines or any similar persons doesn't necessarily instantly mean that their position is forfeited. Take Moria, a good number of his victims were Marines however his position was not forfeited despite the number of eyewitness. In fact, Jinbei had already defied the WG before Impel Down when the war was first announced and his position wasn't officially forfeited then. In any case, Jinbei is still referred in the manga as still being officially a part of the Shichibukai. His membership is just not revoked yet.Mugiwara Franky 15:02, 12 June 2009 (UTC) "They are only allowed to attack other pirates."? Are you sure about this? I mean to me, it seems like the Shichibukai can attack Marines as well. Crocodile tried to kill Smoker and there was no indication that that could cause him to lose his title, a Marine was shown to have had his shadow stolen by Moria, and Hancock petrified Momonga's men and Momonga made no indication that her title was in danger because of that. Not to mention that Kuma said that the Shichibukai do not have to cooperate with the Marines if the World Government is not involved. Like I said earlier, there does not seem to be any indication that the Shichibukai are forbidden to attack Marines. So should the wording there be changed? NANLIT 05:27, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :It seems that as long as it's easy to cover up, they can do just about anything. The only reason Crocodile was banned was because his coup in Arabasta couldn't be. Losing a member would upset the balance of the 3 Powers, so the government would do anything to prevent it, even deception. Kaizoku-Hime 06:06, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :Crocodile and Hancock aren't really good examples for this. At the time, neither Hancock nor Crocodile cared about their title. Crocodile was less than a day or so away from fulfilling his Ultimate Plan by which point he would have lost his title no matter what happened. Hancock was a spoiled brat who acted without being concerned for the consequences. Plus in Hancock's case the situation was dire enough that they would have forgiven anything short of outright betrayal (Like Jimbei and Blackbeard). Hancock's barely-a-whim attack hardly constitutes betrayal, even if it is technically treason. Also, while Kuma's statement that Warlords need not cooperate with the Marines may be true, note he never actually attacked Kizaru or Sentomaru himself. In fact, far as anybody present at the time knew, Kuma was aiding them. --Sgamer82 22:58, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Blackbeard Blackbeard was under the command of the 4th division commander of the Whitebeard pirates (Thatch). Not the second division (Ace) :Here, here, and here are a few instances where Blackbeard is pointed out to be under Ace.Mugiwara Franky 15:00, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Size Issue :"Of the seven human Shichibukai, four are of normal size (if not roughly): Doflamingo, Hancock, Mihawk, and Crocodile." There's a slight problem with the above statement. This is what I gather... :Average: Mihawk & Hancock :In-Between: Crocodile, Doflamingo, Blackbeard, :Giantism: Kuma & Moria ...Some people are fighting over whether or not Doflamingo should be in there. From the 524 war-meeting and the 532 color-spread, I'd say he and Blackbeard are about the same size (probably taller if he wasn't bow-legged), but no one's adding Teach. To avoid any edit wars, should we just say that "two are of abnormal size: Moria and Kuma."? ::Kaizoku-Hime 21:45, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :Careful with the use of 'Giants' as thats not what hether of those two are. They are indeed large sized thugh. I'd go for leaving the size issue off trhe page. One-Winged Hawk 22:38, 25 June 2009 (UTC)